powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (2016 TV series)
(sister) (sister) |creator = Professor Utonium|nickname = Bloss (when jinxed mainly)}} Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She's the main protagonist in the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) Personality See also: Blossom (1998 TV series) Not much has changed since the original show, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader and appears to still be more intelligent then her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university. Her new voice exaggerates her sometimes naggy and even sometimes condescending nature. She still is very analytical and still is protective and cares for the well being of her sisters and others. She still appears to be the one that comes up with the girls' plans and strategies. She's been seen so paranoid about her perfect attendance that, she gets ready for school even on Weekends. She also has been shown to now keep a diary. She also is somewhat of a germ freak, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She's also the kickball champion at school. It still has yet to be seen if she still argues with the others, or if she plays with intellectual toys (like science kits) and, it's unknown if she still enjoys reading books. Based on what information we know so far, it's unlikely that she doesn't. Appearance Blossom appearance is identical to her , with a very slight difference in animation style, and her bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red hair, and wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe along the middle, as well as black mary-janes and white socks. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. * The Sensetive Thugz * Clean things * Organization * The color pink Dislikes * Villains * Crime * Her plans failing * Messiness Powers and Abilities Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items. Like her original , Blossom's special powers include: ice breath, microscopic vision, eye beams, enhanced intelligence, danger sense, and exceptional leadership skills. She still can use Power Punches and has the ability of flight like the original show. Most, if not all previous abilities from the original series will likely return. Relationships Immediate Family * (sister) * (sister) * (creator/father) Friends and Allies * (teacher) * * * Guru Chillaxi * The Sensitive Thugz * Derbytantes Enemies and Adversaries * * * * * * * Manboy * Bianca Bikini * Barbarus Bikini * Packrat * Lava Lady Quotes Gallery Blossom (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. * Like the original show, she still appears on screen first in the opening. * Her diary use a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Female Heros Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:2016 TV series Category:Characters Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters